


round and around we go

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: I want you to stay [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Christmas is a time for presents, a LOT of presents, especially for Max and Daniel’s baby. It's a time for Max and Daniel to celebrate their love, and it's time for pack.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: I want you to stay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977157
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	round and around we go

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the title is a lyric from 'Stay' by Rhianna.

Daniel has been mouthing at the mating mark on Max’s neck for almost half an hour now. Max sighs, it still makes love spark in him, thinking about Daniel as his mate.

Hayley giggles happily downstairs. Lando laughs quietly with her, it sounds like Alex is with them too. Daniel smiles at him, working his way up Max’s jaw to give him a proper kiss, full of love. Max reaches up to touch Daniel’s very curly hair, he loves how curly it gets by the end of the day. Daniel finishes the kiss, leans into his mate’s touch, kissing Max’s arm.

“Happy Christmas, sweetheart.”

Max’s smile increases, he can still smell the Christmas lunch. The pack planned the centrepiece meal for weeks and it’s lived up to every expectation.

“Happy Christmas,  **mate** .”

Daniel’s eyes go dark and warm and he kisses Max’s hand now, lingeringly. Max sighs, this is actually his life now. He has a mate, they’re parents. Everyone has stayed.

“It’s all real, Max,” Daniel says, adeptly guessing Max’s thoughts, his hand trailing to cup Max’s cheek.

Max leans in and kisses Daniel’s palm. His own hand sneaks down to his stomach, stroking the soft weight that remains there, but Daniel’s free hand joins his, threading their fingers together firmly. He kisses Max again.

“You’re beautiful.”

Max shakes his head but Daniel kisses him again and again, “You brought our Hayley into the world with this. You’re beautiful. I love you.”

Max shivers, keening softly and getting more reassuring kisses. He doesn’t much like his shape in the mirror right now, it’s six months after Hayley’s birth and he still can’t shift the weight. But Daniel still wants to share his bed, still wants to curl up with Max, and fuck him later. He never smells disgusted or disappointed.

Max pushes into his mate’s touch, needing more. Daniel strokes Max’s belly and kisses him, deep and tender. The air smells of maple-glazed ham and candle wax and Max’s Christmas cake still waiting to be eaten. It’s so much sweeter than any Christmas Max knows from childhood.

His expression twists bitterly, because of course his father tried to ruin Christmas. He heard about his granddaughter somehow and tried to get a court order to have her removed from her pack into his custody, because Max’s pack is unfit to raise her. Social services had to get involved and visit the pack house. They found a strong pack with two alpha leaders, both running companies but running their pack too without any problems. The house is big and clean and has everything Hayley could need, including her parents. There are character references from Hulk and Kevin. Hayley stays with her pack.

Max closes his eyes, he’s with his pack too. His dad hasn’t tried to visit again. Max is having time with his mate while his pack look after their pup. Max feels Daniel drop butterfly kisses to his eyelids and smiles. He has the best family now.

///

When Max and Daniel finally go downstairs again, Hayley is sitting on the floor, wearing a blue romper, bright-eyed and giggling as Lando offers her a toy and then whips it away at the last moment. Alex sits behind Lando, an arm around his mate’s shoulders, watching the two youngest pack members amuse each other. Max sits down next to Lando, nuzzling his side. Lando leans against him.

Max feels Alex squeeze his shoulder. There’s something about this Christmas that feels extra special; maybe because it’s Max’s first Christmas with a mate, and it’s Hayley’s first Christmas all together. A lot of presents have been unwrapped, the whole pack has been spoilt which is the way Nico and Lewis like it. Hayley is definitely the undisputed queen of Christmas though.

Vivian, Nico’s exe and co-director of his company, sent a huge bag of amazing bath toys. Hayley is already a water baby, flapping her hands with the biggest smile on her face whenever she’s in the bath.   
  
Daniel’s parents sent a gorgeous package of baby clothes. It’s all handmade stuff, artisan and nature themed. Max is already in love with all the little socks and shoes. Lando wants to know if the t-shirts can please come in his size too, he will pay good money.

The card from Daniel’s Mum made Max shed a few very emotional tears. Apparently he’s welcome in Daniel’s family pack any time. It’s something Max can’t describe, to find he has two families now, instead of the unpleasant broken pieces of one.

Daniel had held him and kissed and whispered, “They love you because you make me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

It’s not just because he’s produced their first grandchild. Max feels teary thinking about it. Daniel appears then, pressing a mug of hot chocolate into Max’s hand and kissing him knowingly, brushing warm fingers through his hair. Max takes a shaky breath. Daniel is here instead of with his family, they all are, because this is where they want to be.

He got a card from his Mum too. They see each other occasionally, it’s difficult to bridge the gap of so many years apart but they’re trying. Max deeply appreciates it. He sent cards to her and Victoria.

There’s a gorgeous wooden high chair that Alex has already put together. He’s got a knack for assembly - “He’s great with his hands,” Lando had said, as always leering at the first sign of Alex’s biceps - and the pack always benefits. Now Hayley will too. The chair is a present from the pack, all smooth strong lines and safety straps. They’ve bought her cute plastic cutlery and bowls and plates too, and a couple of different kinds of sippy cup. They’re ready for solid food.

They bought her story books too in more than one language and digital readings to play. They know she’s a smart girl who’s only gonna get smarter and she has the opportunity to learn four languages at home. They’re gonna do everything possible to lovingly nurture her. Max **loves** his pack.

Nico, Lewis and George trail in now, Nico talking on the phone to his dad, Lewis with an arm around George. Lewis is wearing the new diamond earrings his mates bought him, George has a matching diamond stud in his right earlobe. Nico is wearing a necklace instead with a subtle diamond pendant. All three of them smell of deep soft happiness, their eyes lighting up when they look at Hayley.

“Is it time for her next feed?” George asks, sweeping Hayley up into his arms, making her giggle and babble at him. “‘Cause that’s what she’s telling me.”

Daniel nods with a grin as Max hikes up his shirt and Daniel tucks the feeding pillow around his waist, helping George settle Hayley on Max’s chest. Once she’s latched, Daniel strokes her downy head and kisses Max’s cheek. Max nuzzles him, feeling Nico drop a hand to his shoulder for a gentle squeeze and Lewis run a hand across the back of his neck. Daniel helps him drink the rest of his hot chocolate.

Then he settles with his arm around Max so that he can watch the feeding and help out if Max needs it. Max leans against him, his gaze wandering over the others. Nico is finishing his phone call, Lewis and George have gone to make their own drinks and probably one for Nico too. Lando is digging out his sketchpad again, flicking through his new seed packs. He’s been sketching out ideas for the garden since this morning, it’s going to feature a lot of woolly lambs ears, straw flowers and sweet peas because they’re fun for kids to touch and explore. 

“She can wade through it all, she’ll love it,” Lando shows Max his sketchpad, seeing as Max is staring anyway. 

The very basic sketch features a bit of decking and loads of grass for Hayley to run on, room for a paddling pool and all kinds of toys and maybe stuff like swings later on, as well as loads of flowerbeds. Max smiles, thinking about Hayley toddling there, giggling and loving it, her pack making sure she’s safe and happy.

“You won’t mind if she tramples all your hard work and yanks stuff out that isn’t weeds?” Daniel asks, with amused disbelief.

Lando shakes his head, totally relaxed, despite much how he’s yelled before whenever he’s found plants damaged, like when Charles does handstands as part of a bet and lands on Lando’s nasturtiums. “This is for her.”

Daniel rubs Lando’s arm in thanks, like he knows Max wants to. Alex brushes Lando’s fingers, an adoring proud look on his face. The alpha’s wearing one of the new t-shirts he got today and there’s a pile of new computer games at his feet which Max can’t wait to start playing. Not that it’ll be anytime soon; Alex is more interested in looking at his mate right now.

He’s put one of Max’s presents to Daniel up on the wall already - a framed card of Adrienne’s tiny foot and handprints. Daniel had stared at it with a kind of emotional delight after unwrapping it and had kissed Max like he’d wanted to leave with him and shut the door behind them. Lando had bounced a wad of wrapping paper off Daniel’s head, booing them for getting filthy in front of the pack on Christmas Day when he’d been told off for the same thing earlier.

Hayley finishes her feed and Daniel takes her to get rid of any wind, grabbing a muslin and laughing when she spits up on it over his shoulder.

“Good manners, lovely girl.”

They are really, she needs to get that air out. Max tugs his t-shirt back down, watching as Daniel cuddles their girl and wipes her face clean. It’s another perfect Christmas moment that Max is going to treasure.

As Daniel hands Hayley to Lando and his grabby hands, and it looks like Lewis is coming back from the kitchen for hugs too, Max catches Daniel’s eye and tilts his head towards their room. He still hasn’t given Daniel  **all** his Christmas gifts yet.

“Don’t close the door,” Nico warns from the kitchen doorway. “We’re doing photos soon, your Mum wants a full pack Christmas picture.”

“I swear you’re her favourite son,” Daniel mutters, not completely joking.

Nico laughs but points at them, and they nod - yes, they’ll listen for when it’s time for pictures. Max grimaces, he’ll have to think of a way to hide his belly. In their room, he prods Daniel to sit on the bed and retrieves something from one of his drawers. It’s a small wrapped box and Daniel pulls the paper off quickly, his scent going surprised and massively loving as he reveals a jewellery box.

Max sits down next to him, his pulse jangling a little, curling a hand around Daniel’s. “I love you, Daniel, and I wanted to get you something that just...says that.”

It’s been such a year and Max couldn’t have done it without the pack or without Daniel. He needed to express that. Daniel tangles their fingers together and manages to pry open the box, his scent thickening as he gazes down at the white-gold ring nestled in navy-blue velvet.

“It’s-.”

“An eternity ring,” says Daniel quietly, awed and happy.

He runs a finger over the unending pattern, the diamonds are round cut on a thick band. His scent is so warm as he slides the gift onto his left ring finger, smiling at it, before his expression goes strangely pensive.

“Max, if you hadn’t reached out, told me about Hayley-.”

“You were coming back to me anyway,” Max points out, scooting closer so their thighs are pressed together. “If you hadn’t cut your holiday short, the timing would have been very different. Maybe you wouldn’t have wanted to talk to me by then, you could have moved on. I might have moved jobs.”

Because by then, Max would have been sure that Daniel didn’t want him and would have wanted to avoid him, except for sending specifically legal stuff about the child Daniel wouldn’t have been aware of until then. Max shivers, it’s a horrible chilling thought. 

Daniel curls an arm around him, drawing him in for a deep kiss.

“I’m here,” he breathes, each word hot against Max’s skin. “We made it.”

He laces his fingers with Max’s and Max realises, with a jolt, that there’s a ring in Daniel’s hand that wasn’t there before. Max stares down, heart thumping with surprise. Daniel nuzzles him, kissing Max’s mouth again, softly this time.

“You gave me everything I didn’t know I could have,” he tells Max. “I am so grateful I got the job at Parc Ferme and that you drank so much at the party and that you want me in your pack. You could have decided I was only a dad on paper. You’re so brave and generous. You’re everything, Max, I love you.”

There’s an ache in his voice and Max realises, with a jolt, that somehow he isn’t the only one that needs reassurance that they get to keep what they have together. His heart melts and he touches Daniel’s cheek, kissing him with all the love and want he feels for his mate. Daniel moans, meeting Max’s emotion with his own, and only uncurls his hand when they part. There’s another eternity ring - it’s just as beautiful. Max swallows and carefully picks it up, slipping it onto his left ring finger. 

They both stare at their joined hands, the rings are sparkling and Max’s vision is shimmering. He quickly wipes the tears away. Why is this emotional? They’re already mates, this is just a Christmas gift.

It’s also Daniel buying something to remind Max how much he wants this too and what they are to each other - they’re forever. Max understands Daniel’s awe now.

There’s a sudden shout from downstairs, “Picture time!”

It’s an order from a pack alpha so they both stand, hands still linked. Max sniffs, checking his eyes are properly dried. Daniel kisses him under each eye, smiling tenderly. Max smiles back, lifting their hands like he’s making a toast.

“To the blue cocktails.”

Daniel laughs and nods, jiggling their hands slightly, “To your blue cocktails.”

It’s the first time Max has ever been really grateful for them, he’s always regretted them in the morning. Now, they meet Charles and Pierre on the landing, both looking drained but a bit happy too. They disappeared earlier to make festive family phone calls, Max knows it’s always hard for both of them at Christmas because there are people they love who can't call them at Christmas any more, or at any other time of year.

Max grabs Pierre's hand and pulls him close, reaching for Charles as well. Charles's mouth is a thin hard line and though he leans into Max's touch, Max knows that really no one can help Charles with this pain but Pierre. At least Charles still wants to be near them. Daniel claps a hand to Charles's back and pushes close to his side. They stand like that, together, until there’s another shout from downstairs.

They stay close as they walk down; Daniel has an arm draped around Pierre while Charles is holding Max’s hand. Lewis smiles when he sees them. His eyes go to Max and Daniel’s hands, his smile growing. Yeah, Max asked for his help because Lewis knows diamonds and it looks like Daniel did too. Max nudges Daniel who catches his elbow and bizarrely lifts it for a kiss, Max can’t help laughing and Lando snaps a quick picture with a hooting laugh.

Lewis opens his arms to Pierre who manages a faint smile and dives gratefully into a hug from his pack alpha, Nico has finished his phone call and hugs Charles with one arm talking to him quietly and Charles looks like he’s listening. Daniel says Max is brave but Pierre and Charles are brave too and Max is so glad he gets to help them, today and every other day.

Hayley wants a hug from her dads, she has her arms out, her wide eyes happy. Max picks her up, nuzzling her satiny cheek and expecting her drooly fingers, persuading her to touch his clothes instead of his face this time. Daniel’s hand strokes through her hair and Max admires how his ring looks there, sparkling under the Christmas lights.

“I was promised Christmas cake!” Lando hollers, almost spilling his hot chocolate.

Max’s Christmas cake is still waiting in the kitchen to be eaten. Max really likes how it came out. He spent a long time perfecting the recipe and working out the simple but festive decorations. Daniel kisses his temple proudly.

Everyone is sitting together now, holding onto each other, for the pictures and because they want to. And there’s room for Max, Hayley and Daniel in there. Daniel squeezes Max’s hip and kisses Hayley, making her squawk happily.

“I’ll get it.”

Max nods, taking a deep breath - cinnamon, baby powder, hot chocolate. Daniel will get the Christmas cake, a knife and a lot of forks. And he’ll set a timer on his phone to take a photo of them all for his Mum.

And he’ll come right back to them, to Max and Hayley. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we end the series with some Christmas cheer. I have no plans to write any more for this series so I'm now marking it as complete. Obviously I'll never say never but I have a lot of other fics planned, a LOT, so this is definitely it for now.  
> Thanks so much to everyone who read and enjoyed, for the kudos and comments. I put a lot into this series so I'm really glad it was enjoyed to the level it has been.  
> Enjoy the festive season however you celebrate.  
> And please don't forget to feed the author :)


End file.
